


The Only Thing Better Than Singing Is More Singing

by NeasieB



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, I love the plague ghosts, Inspired by the Christmas special.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeasieB/pseuds/NeasieB
Summary: The plague ghosts love to sing.
Kudos: 18





	The Only Thing Better Than Singing Is More Singing

The plague ghosts love to sing. It's something they can do in the darkness of the cellar, and it reminds them of the great days, when they were alive and their village was thriving. Walter likes the Beatles, and Geoff has a strange liking for early Britney Spears; but mostly they like to sing the old songs, the long ballads from their own time or a little later, with stories they never tire of. They sing of the Elf Knight who took a great lady from her castle and tried to kill her, but was killed by her instead. They sing of another knight who was rescued from enchantment by his lady who held him tightly while his faery tormenters turned him into a lion, a snake, and finally a free man. They sing of the servant who loved his lady unwisely, and of the lord who killed them both in his jealousy. And once a year the plague ghosts sing Christmas carols together. They sing ancient carols from their own time, carols lost to history and now known only to them. They sing Victorian carols painstakingly pieced together over the years from fragments that drift down the cellar steps from the gatherings above, and more recently from the radio. Sometimes they even sing modern Christmas pop songs learnt from the MP3 player Alison has put in the cellar for them. But most of all they love to harmonise together on “In the Bleak Midwinter”. For the plague ghosts love to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quotation from Ella Fitzgerald. Bonus points if you know the three ballads the plague ghosts love to sing. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, whatever your current circumstances.


End file.
